Television content is ever-changing. It seems like new channels or television programs, as well as numerous Video On Demand (VoD) titles, get introduced every day. As a result, it is becoming increasingly difficult to wade through all of the content on television.
The amount of content available on television increases even more with the introduction of interactive content. Interactive television is still in its early stages and as a result, conventions for creating the best user experience for television viewers have not been established. It is often difficult for a viewer to determine when interactive content is available.